


Good Cheer

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fina has a new outfit.





	Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'bouncy', because Cheerleader Fina~ <3

Lasswell blinked and looked at Fina again. Yes, he was definitely seeing that. And so was Rain, unfortunately. 

"Where did you get that outfit?" Lid asked flatly. 

"From a nice old man in the last town," Fina replied with a smile. "I helped him find something he'd dropped and he insisted I take it as a reward. He said it would be inspiring. It certainly lets me move around well." 

Lasswell sighed. Lid frowned. 

"Is... it wrong?" 

"You're supposed to jump up and down in it for maximum effect," Rain explained. 

He was lucky he only got hit with pom-poms.


End file.
